Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to online games, and more specifically, to processes for recommending friends based on habits for playing such online games.
Background
Online games have recently gained popularity with Internet users. For example, a massively multiplayer online (MMO) game is an online computer game in which a large number of players interact with one another in a virtual world. MMO games are distinguished from single-player or small multi-player games by the game's persistent world, usually hosted by a game provider, which continues to exist and evolve even when the player is away from the game.